Flash kids
by flashfan27
Summary: This is what me and my friend think what are life's would be like if we were the kids of flash characters


The flash fan fiction naval second generation

Chapter 1. The beginning

Two years after Barry and Iris' wedding. In the year 1998 they had two kids, Dawn and Don. In 2018, they had a daughter named Ellie. She like her brother and sister she had super speed. Being the youngest she was more able to learn from her older siblings. By age 2 she couldn't control her ability at all. But by age 3 she could control it really good. What made it worse is that on year earlier in 2028 both of her siblings died and her sister in law is now a single mother with a son who has super speed luckily, she dropped him off at her house. To play and be under control. Ellie has luscious blonde locks. Now to Wally and Jessy kid.

Now the kid of Wally and Jessy was named Eliza! Since both her parents both are speedsters, she has speed powers too and a twin sister who wants to get rid of her powers. (But she's not important to the story.) Eliza and Ellie are the best of friends and what makes it better Eliza can keep Ellie under wraps. Eliza has brown hair and super speed her parents are two earth lover's mom from earth two and Jessy quick. Dad is kid flash and in the teen titans. She wants to be a hero like her mom.

It's present day Ellie and Eliza are doing fun tricks. All of a sudden, they get called to the office. In Ellie's head, " _shoot Eliza told me it was bad idea but I did not listen."_ In the office Ellie and Eliza see their dads with their arms folded. They both say, "uh oh." Barry starts walking to Ellie and Wally to Eliza.

"Dad hi." Ellie said awkwardly.

"You used speed at school we told you not to!" Barry said angrily.

"And you why didn't you talk her out of this!" Wally yelled.

"Dad I tried I really tried." Eliza said weakly

"She did but I didn't listen." Ellie said sadly.

"Well maybe you should!" Barry said angrily.

"Okay." Ellie said trying not to cry

"I don't want to be like my sister okay!" Eliza yelled out of nowhere. (they are 6 grade rebels.)

"Well you have to!" Wally yelled.

"What's with you guys Bart's mom doesn't do any of this. Why can't you just be support-

vie of us wanting to be heroes!" Ellie said angrily

"Well you can't be. Not after your brother and sister." Barry said.

"Well then I don't care." Ellie said and walked off

"Ellie wait up." Eliza said

"I never thought I would hear that from you. Because your faster." Ellie said jokingly

You see Eliza was born month be for Ellie so Eliza was a little bit faster. Also, they are twelve and last year Ellie's brother and sister died. Bart her nephew is a year younger than her and is a big talker. (just thought you should know)

"I wish I could talk to Bart right now. But he doesn't understand." Ellie said

"Me to." Eliza said, "you should have listened to me you know."

"I Know.' Ellie said as they were heading to lunch then she smiled.

Eliza eyes waded. "I know that look. It's the I'm thinking of something are dads won't like look."

"Meet me after school in the time vault. I want to show you something." Ellie said

After school, Ellie and Eliza ran to the time vault in S.T.A.R. Labs. Ellie put her hand over a device. Videos showed up of the school. Then one video showed up of Ellie's apartment where her dad is speeding around setting everything out for tonight. Ellies bed/couch and going through papers in Ellies suitcase.

"This is how I check on everything at home." Ellie said

"Whoa." Eliza said, "who else knows."

"You, me, Gideon." Then Gideon pop up

"You spoke miss Ellie. Is there anything you need?" Gideon says

"Yes, could you please call my dad here."

"Ellie what are we doing?" Eliza said confused because this is not like the look at all.

"Proving that we can be heroes. By tossing lighting at a moving target. Gideon set it up. And suit up."

Red lighting runs in. Ellie and Eliza take deep breath put on the masks. Then the targets start to move and Ellie, Eliza run and toss lighting at the targets. Barry eyes widen at first anger then shock.

"Girls that was amazing. But you still can't be hero's or train." Barry said

"But dad Those pages you read what do they have in common?" Ellie said

"House fires, and a pink streak taking them out." Barry said

"And a green streak too." Eliza said nervously

"Wait that was you two? Yesterday at that fire." Barry said

"Yes. Isn't obvious we will do anything to prove are self!" Ellie said

A sort pause happened." Except meta humans. Where starting out small. In till, you let us be hero's!" Eliza yelled

Then Wally walks in and says, "What is going on in here."

"The girls are the ones putting out the fires." Barry says

"Eliza Rose West! Do you know how much trouble you're in!" Wally yelled

"Well maybe you should tell the titans that I exist! Or the justice League about Ellie!" Eliza yelled

"Or we let you only take out fires and not tell your mothers." Barry suggests

"Let me and Eliza discuss this." Ellie said

Ellie and Eliza huddle. And talk for a couple minutes. In Ellie's mind " _this is not such a bad deal we can be quarter time hero's and seventy five percent kids and they won't tell mom!"_ In Eliza's mind "this is _not half bad. I can be a hero just like my mom and not get in trouble for it, also its just fires! house fires yes but fires!"_

"After a debate, we decided yes we well accept your proposal." Eliza said

A few weeks later. Iris is sitting at her desk waiting for her assignment. Her husband being the fastest man alive and daughter equally faster she couldn't help wondering. _"if she had powers also but that's silly or not cause recently when she thinks go to sleep and touches them they fall asleep."_ A picture of two girl speedsters running away from a once burning building with pink and green lighting. " _Jessy will like this."_ Iris thought

The next week in the cortex. Ellie and Eliza are reading the news. Amazed at all the comments and nice talk people are saying how amazing they are. And names.

"I'm thinking speed demon. You?" Ellie said

"I'm taking after my mom, and call myself Eliza quick." Eliza said

"Or you could be called grounded." Says a voice like iris

"And grounded quick." Said a voice like Jesse

Then iris and Jesse walk into the cortex and are pulling Wally and Barry's left ears. " Ow ow ow ow." The dads said. The girls are thinking " _ooh shoot the article was written by Iris West Allen how did we miss that!"_

"You girls are in so much trouble!" Iris says angrily

"But mom we want to be heroes." Ellie wined

"Ya! We want to be full blown heroes. Like you and dad!" Eliza yelled

"Ellie Eliza listen to your mothers." Barry and Wally said

Caitlan, Julien, Cisco and Gypsy enter than leave. _Oh come on!_ Ellie thought _"seriously no help!"_ Eliza thought

"Now you listen never ever do something like that again! Or else you'll get D.C." Jessy said

DC stands for diner cipher which means diner nothing.

"Ok ." the girls say

On the playground, the next day. Ellie is going on the monkey bars for the one hundredth time. And Eliza is working on fazing.

"you know for me being the one that disobeys. You sure are disobeying by using speed."

"Ah!" Eliza yells whose hand is now stuck in the metal bar she was practicing on.

Luckily, she vibrated out . then came over a friend of their Kate. (she is very important to the plot)

"Hey Kate, reedy to play." Ellie said

The lunch bell rang. Aw next recess.

"Sure. "Kate said shyly then her hands glowed

You see no one knows who Kates parents are. Ellie and Eliza have never played at Kate's house. Hu people think doesn't even have a home which is not true as seen later ?

Stay tuned for part two of chapter one sincerely Flash fan 27


End file.
